A Mind That Can't Be Made Up
by TheShortAznKat
Summary: This story is about InuYasha's love triangle
1. Can't Leave

A Mind That Can't Be Made Up  
  
By InuYashaKitty3011  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its other characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns them all. *  
  
Introduction:  
Hey all you fanfic reading people. This is my first fanfic that I have ever written, or even attempted. I tried my best so it can't be that bad. Oh wait, scratch that.yes it can. Just kidding ^_^. Anyway, this story is about InuYasha (DUH!). No offense to those who like Kikyo, hate Kagome, and think that Kikyo and InuYasha belong together. This story is about INUYASHA and KAGOME being together because they're the rightful togetherness couple besides Miroku and Sango. Sorry, I just keep rambling on and on. Just start reading the story...........................now. Have fun! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Can't Leave  
  
"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome. "I'm going home!" "Fine, go home! I don't need you anyway!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome. Sitting in the background of all the yelling, Miroku and Sango were whispering to each other. "Don't you think that they'd get tired of all this arguing and Kagome threatening to go back to her own era?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "Well, Kagome usually goes home when she threatens to," Miroku answered calmly. They turned to look at InuYasha and Kagome just in time to see Kagome stomp off towards the Bone Eater's Well. The two then looked at InuYasha and saw him just plop down on the ground and start to mumble to himself.  
Shippo, who had just woken up from his mid-day nap, hopped on to InuYasha's lap. "Where's Kagome?" he asked sleepily. InuYasha just snapped at him to go away. Frightened by the hanyou's loud mouth, he ran over to Miroku and Sango who were just sitting quietly next to each other. "Where's Kagome?" repeated Shippo. "I'm afraid InuYasha and her had another fight and she went home to cool off about it," Miroku said with a sigh. "Yes," said Sango, "they have been bickering since you fell asleep." "I guess it's about InuYasha still being in love with Kikyo," said Miroku. "Kagome does get jealous every time she comes around," Sango said.  
(Now we're flashing to where Kagome is) On her way to the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome was in deep thought. She just sat on the well when she arrived and thought. "Why do we constantly end up fighting somehow?" she thought to herself. "This does get old after a while." She sat there for a couple minutes and decided not to go home. "There's no point of me leaving. I can't stand to be away from InuYasha," she said with a smile. "Besides, we'll forget about it later and make-up."  
Kagome started her way back to the open field to where the rest of the gang was when she spotted Kikyo. "Kikyo?!" Kagome said with shock. Kagome quickly ran behind a tree so she wouldn't be spot then started to think, "what is she doing here?" Back in the field, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha still sat, a slight breeze blew by. "Kikyo's scent," InuYasha said to himself as he took in the air. He got up and started walking toward the source. "Where might he be going?" Shippo asked. " Just leave him be. He's probably gone to wait for Kagome at the well once again," Miroku said. (They shouldn't assume though I don't blame them to think that since InuYasha does sneak off to wait by the well alone for Kagome. Anyway on with the story.sorry for rambling again) InuYasha kept following the scent till he finally found her. "Kikyo," he murmured to himself. "InuYasha," Kikyo said calmly. "I missed you so." The shock on InuYasha's face made Kikyo laugh. "Why so surprised InuYasha?" she said with a little laugh in her voice. "K-Ki-Kikyo," InuYasha said still with a shock. "What are you doing here?" "I came for you InuYasha," Kikyo said with sweetness. Her eyes just stared at him waiting for his response. 


	2. What To Do?

A Mind That Can't Be Made Up  
  
By InuYashaKitty3011  
  
Chapter 2: What To Do?  
  
"Kikyo?" InuYasha said. "InuYasha, don't you want to be with me instead of that girl?" Kikyo said with jealousy and sadness in her voice. She looked deep into his eyes as she moved in closer to her. She embraced InuYasha tight. Confused by his feelings that he still had for Kikyo, InuYasha pulled her even closer and embraced her tighter in response. "I thought you would choose me over that stupid girl," Kikyo started to laugh. Still behind the tree where she had hidden, Kagome spotted InuYasha and Kikyo. "What is he doing?" Kagome thought with alarm. She watched longer and then saw Kikyo pull a dagger from her sleeve. InuYasha, not aware of what Kikyo was planning to do, felt a shock of pain. He started to smell his blood from the wound she inflicted.  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome running from behind the tree to aid him. "Stay away from him you wench!" Kikyo yelled at her. She sent her soul collecting demons toward Kagome. They pinned her to the tree to hold her still. "This is the final time you'll ever interfere," Kikyo said pulling an arrow and her bow from behind her. She pointed it at Kagome, ready to shoot her in the heart. Kagome was struggling to get herself free to avoid the arrow. "I can't move," Kagome said to herself. "They have too tight of the grip on me so I can't." Pulling the string of the bow back with the arrow ready, Kikyo had a good shot of Kagome. InuYasha, still wounded from the stab, stumbled to stand. "K-Ka-Kagome," he said with the pain still throbbing. He started his way toward Kikyo, who was about to release the arrow. He fell but grabbed her ankles to make her lose her balance. She started to fall, but fired the arrow. "KAGOME!!!" InuYasha yelled. The arrow missed Kagome's heart, but hit her arm. Kagome let out an ear- piercing scream from the pain that came so suddenly. InuYasha never saw Kagome's face the way he was seeing it now. The tears rolling from her cheeks and the look of agony made his heart feel the pain, not the wound anymore. " I still hit her at the least," said Kikyo with a chuckle. Hearing the scream from the field, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara got up quickly. They began to run toward the source of it. "That was Kagome!" exclaimed Sango. "I'm positive." "She didn't leave us then!" yelled Shippo who was a bit behind.  
They got to where Kikyo, InuYasha, and Kagome were. "It's Kikyo!" exclaimed Miroku. "Sango, you go and help Lady Kagome." Sango did as Miroku asked with Shippo following behind her to assist. Miroku ran toward InuYasha who still had a grip on Kikyo." Release me InuYasha!" Kikyo commanded him. "NO!" InuYasha yelled back at her. "Tell me what your real reason for coming here was!" "That's none of you business!" Getting more pissed of than before, InuYasha yelled, "you struck Kagome with an arrow! You must have had a reason to come here!" Seeing that he was refusing to let go, Kikyo smacked InuYasha. Shocked by getting slapped, he let go and started raised his hand to his cheek.  
Kikyo got up and her soul collecting demons wrapped them selves around her. They began to float off, and then they slowly disappeared. Miroku finally got to InuYasha. "InuYasha, are you all right?" asked Miroku. "I'm fine, but what about Kagome?" 


End file.
